


Comparte mi eternidad

by Saubree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Conversaciones incómodas, Dorks, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mente de un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, Naruto is a troll, Pre-Relationship, Pre-relación, Se realizó el intento de ser gracioso, Tan adulto como Naruto puede llegar a ser :), Trolling, Viaje en el tiempo, adult mind in a child's body
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saubree/pseuds/Saubree
Summary: "Apuesto a que puedo hacer que te enamores de mí en dos años".





	Comparte mi eternidad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Share my forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221328) by [MyFandomCausesHanaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji). 



> Este trabajo es una traducción de un fic demasiado gracioso que leí hace unos días. Hace mención a una relación entre un adulto y un menor de edad pero nada gráfico y sí con un toque de humor. Por favor tómese con cautela.  
> Spoiler!alert: El sensei de Kakashi es, en realidad, el cuarto Hokage quien también es el papá de Naruto, pero creo que todos lo sabemos.

Kakashi tardó unos meses en convencer completamente a su cerebro de que el chico rubio con el rostro una copia de su sensei era, de hecho, un hombre de 20 años que simplemente estaba atrapado en ese cuerpo debido a un jutsu de viaje en el tiempo que había salido un poco mal, y tratarlo a corde.

Le tomó cerca de una hora, después de que Naruto le dijera lo que había sucedido en su pasado y que ahora podría suceder en su futuro si no cambiaban algunas cosas, para aceptarlo como una posibilidad real. Después de todo, desde su nacimiento, la muerte y Kakashi habían estado caminando lado a lado.

Fue hace un par de semanas que se dio cuenta de que Naruto le había empezado a mandar miradas con una expresión en sus ojos azules que Kakashi no alcanzaba a reconocer.

Estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento 6 mientras Naruto terminaba su almuerzo y Kakashi estaba absorto en su libro de Icha Icha, o al menos fingía estarlo, cuando escuchó un ligero sonido de palillos tocando el suelo y Kakashi se movió ligeramente para tener una mejor vista del rubio, sin apartar visiblemente su atención del libro. Después de un par de minutos de silencio interrumpido sólo por el susurro del papel de las páginas al dar vuelta, Naruto soltó un suspiro apenas audible y allí estaba -Kakashi casi podía sentir su mirada.

El Ninja que Copia miró por encima de su libro a Naruto, que ahora lo miraba pensativo y con ojos ligeramente desenfocados.

"¿Algún problema, Naruto?" Preguntó casualmente, observando como la nitidez regresaba lentamente a sus ojos azules.

“¿Hmm?” Naruto inclinó su cabeza, considerando y parpadeó un par de veces en lo que parecía ser confusión.

“Me estás mandando miradas extrañas últimamente.” Kakashi bajó la mirada a su libro y cambió de página: "¿Sabes alguna otra cosa sobre mi futuro que todavía no me has contado?"

"Bueno, sabes, a veces olvido que este cuerpo tiene sólo once años," Naruto alzó las manos y se estiró como un gato, entrecerrando los ojos un poco ante el brillante sol de verano. 

Kakashi lo miró un instante y regresó su atención al libro en su mano, esperando a que el rubio elaborara la declaración, pero nada siguió.

"Entiendo que puede ser confuso, pero no creo que eso responda a mi pregunta, Naruto," dijo cambiando perezosamente la página con el pulgar.

El chico albergando una mente de 20 años apoyó su cabeza en sus manos con los codos sobre sus rodillas y Kakashi sintió su pesada mirada en su cuerpo. "Es sólo que a veces mi cuerpo no reacciona como se supone que lo haga. Se siente extraño," dijo y se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

Kakashi suprimió un suspiro frustrado, cerró el libro y lo dejó junto a él en el suelo. “¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?” Preguntó, mirando a su estudiante del futuro.

Había una expresión pensativa en el rostro de Naruto, como si estuviera tratando de decidir algo. Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió con una brillo travieso en los ojos y el matiz casi imperceptible pero siempre presente de tristeza que nunca se desvanecía de sus ojos azules.

“Prométeme que no correrás al bosque gritando si te lo digo,” dijo, agrandando su sonrisa, pero Kakashi podría jurar que vio pasar una pequeña expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Maa, difícilmente será peor de lo que ya me has dicho," contestó Kakashi, dándole a Naruto una sonrisa con su ojo. “Además, creo que correr gritando por el bosque acomoda más a tu estilo que al mio.” Se rascó la barbilla a través del tejido de su máscara y, viendo la inclinación relajada y divertida de la cabeza del rubio, añadió. “Bueno, tal vez ya no.”

Naruto buscó algo en su rostro o más bien en la pequeña parte que sí era visible de él, suspiró y dejó de apoyarse sobre sus codos, cambiando la posición de sus piernas para doblarlas debajo de él antes de mirar a Kakashi con cierta anticipación entretenida, que, si no fuera consciente de las circunstancias, llamaría infantil.

“Solíamos ser algo, en mi pasado. Tu y yo.” Dijo y Kakashi parpadeó. “Algo, tu sabes.” Naruto agitó la mano y lo miró con una interesante mezcla de diversión e irritación. “Algo como en ‘coger hasta estar inconscientes’”, explicó y Kakashi sintió como su mente se pusó en blanco. Al no obtener la reacción que aparentemente esperaba, Naruto extendió la mano para tomar el libro Icha Icha de donde estaba al lado de las caderas de Kakashi, señalando la portada con el dedo de su otra mano."Como aquí, besos, sexo y otras cosas."

_¿Otras cosas?_

"Oi, ¿todavía estás conmigo, Kakashi?" Una mano pequeña apareció sacudiéndose frente al ojo de Kakashi, atrayendo su atención del pozo de pensamientos que él-nunca- _querrá_ -entretener-si-tiene-algún-decir-en-todo-esto.

_¿Qué otras cosas?_

"Oh," Kakashi logró sacar, mirando fijamente al chico de 11 años ( _¡el hijo de su sensei!_ ) y forzando su mente a entrar de nuevo al estado donde él sabía que realmente estaba hablando con un hombre de casi dos veces la edad que sus ojos le mostraban.

Satisfecho con conseguir algún tipo de reacción del Ninja que Copia, Naruto se relajó y su amplia sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿ahora entiendes qué confuso es esto? Te miro y veo a mi atractivo novio pero a excepción de que sé que eres atractivo, no tengo ninguna reacción corporal ante eso, entiendes."

_Novio…_

“¡Y es tan extraño! Y sé que me miras y ves a un niño, así que no te preocupes, no espero nada de ti. Eso sería muy raro, ¿cierto?” La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió y se echó a reír. “Esperaremos hasta que tenga trece años o algo así, recuerdo que a esa edad mis hormonas saltaron.” Añadió, subiendo su mirada por un momento y rascándose la nuca.

_Novios. Naruto y él. ¿Qué…?_

Kakashi dejó salir un sonido entrecortado pero no confió en su voz para hablar. Además, ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Novios, el hijo de su sensei y él. Quien ahora estaba técnicamente en el cuerpo de un niño de 11 años. Eso estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que Kakashi fuera capaz de procesar. Necesitaría al menos algún tiempo para digerirlo.

Aparentemente notando la angustia de su sensei, Naruto se inclinó hacia él, mandandole una mirada cautelosa.

“O podemos esperar hasta que tenga catorce años,” dijo, cuidadosamente estudiando el rostro de Kakashi “¿Quince?” Añadió con un dejo de duda en su voz.

"..." El cerebro de Kakashi estaba cerca de hacer corto circuito.

"Está bien, está bien, ¿16 estaría bien para ti?” Preguntó con irritación audible en su voz.

"Hnnm." Kakashi no sería capaz de hablar como un humano normal hoy, ¿verdad?

"Oi, ¡no hay nada malo con 16!” Naruto alzó la voz, confundiendo la razón de la angustia de Kakashi con su edad, más que con el hecho de que en el futuro aparentemente estaría “follando hasta dejar inconsciente’ al hijo de su sensei, a quien se suponía que debía cuidar en primer lugar, ya que el chico no tenía familia. Dejando de lado su cuerpo y su mente, eso era simplemente inesperado y Kakashi estaba teniendo serios problemas procesando la idea. “¡Seré legal a los dieciséis, demonios, Kashi! ¡No voy a dejar que me hagas esperar hasta los dieciocho de nuevo!”

_De nuevo…_

"¿Te hice esperar?" Kakashi se escuchó preguntar y mentalmente se abofeteó en la cara. Esta no era una conversación que quisiera tener ahora... o nunca.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y rió. "Bueno, no es como si me hubieras hecho _esperar_ , simplemente sucedió que no sabía que tú también me amabas hasta que cumplí dieciocho años," dijo y sonrió suavemente. Sus ojos azules oscilaban entre lo que parecía ser nostalgia y algo más; eso que Kakashi había notado antes más de una vez pero que apenas ahora se daba cuenta de que emoción escondía detrás.

_Oh._

"Oh," dijo y de repente sintió que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Se permitió relajar un poco y sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. "Ya veo."

Naruto sacó las piernas de debajo de él y abrazó sus rodillas, apoyando su barbilla sobre ellas; sus ojos nunca dejaron el de Kakashi. 

"Mucho que procesar, ¿eh? ¿te estás alterando?”

“Lo estaba," respondió Kakashi con sinceridad.

"Sí, hubo un momento en que pensé que tendrías un ataque." Naruto se rió y de repente su mano estaba frente a la cara de Kakashi y su dedo meñique masajeaba suavemente entre sus cejas, antes de retirarse. “Te saldrán arrugas si frunces tanto el ceño, Kashi,” dijo suavemente, y Kakashi se dio cuenta de que probablemente ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a esa versión corta de su nombre. "Y te das cuenta de que de hecho sé cómo luce tu rostro, ¿verdad?" Agregó con diversión en sus ojos.

No, en realidad no. De alguna manera, eso era lo último en su mente ahora.

"Por supuesto," respondió Kakashi en lugar de eso, le sonrió al rubio y se preguntó si Naruto esperaba que ahora mantuviera su máscara abajo cuando estuviera cerca de él. Definitivamente no iba a hacer eso.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no percibió cómo esos ojos azules parpadearon con picardía. 

"Y el resto de ti también," dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "tu trasero," dijo, ahora riendo. "Y tu p-"

Una mano con guante le impidió elaborar más sobre con qué partes del cuerpo de Kakashi, estaba familiarizado pero no hizo nada para atenuar la risa estrangulada que sacudía el cuerpo del chico. Por encima de la mano de Kakashi, sus ojos reían pero no hizo ningún movimiento para liberarse.

"Esta es la conversación que no quiero que tengamos durante al menos otros cinco años," dijo Kakashi, tan tranquilo como podía en estas circunstancias, aún estaba sorprendido, estupefacto, pero no podía ignorar el cálido cosquilleo en su pecho ante la idea de que quizás en unos pocos años tendría a alguien a quien amaría, y quién lo amaría. Y en realidad _ya era amado_ , solo tenía que esperar a que sus propios sentimientos florecieran, y sabía que este chico, este _joven_ , se corrigió, lo esperaría.

Bajó su mano, y se levantó, dándole la espalda al sonriente rubio.

“Que sean cuatro,” escuchó una voz feliz detrás suyo. 

"Cinco," Kakashi comenzó a caminar lentamente.

"¡Tres!" Naruto permaneció sentado en el suelo, pero compensó la creciente distancia entre ellos aumentando el volumen de su voz.

"Cinco," Kakashi respondió, haciéndose sonar indiferente y preguntandose si Naruto podría notar que en realidad no lo era.

Estaba casi al borde del campo de entrenamiento, cuando escuchó a Naruto decir en voz baja, como hablando para sí mismo: "Apuesto a que puedo hacer que te enamores de mí en dos." Si no fuera por el cambio del viento probablemente no lo habría escuchado.

Sonrió, levantó la mano en un adiós silencioso y, sin mirar atrás, tomó el sendero que conducía al pueblo.

_Apuesto a que puedes._

 

# fin 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ヽ(o＾▽＾o) ノ♡  
> Comentarios y Kudos son apreciados.


End file.
